The Tide Turns
by Lyns26
Summary: This is my second fic, i hope you like this one. please let me know what you think :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Characters belong to ITV1 and Emmerdale.

It's an early Friday morning; Aaron is standing in front of Jackson's grave. It's been almost a year since Aaron and Hazel helped Jackson end his life, leaving Aaron heartbroken. He loved the brown eyed builder with all his heart and although he broke two of his promises to Jackson, he would never break the last one _"please never forget me" _the final words to come out of Jackson's mouth.

After twenty minutes of staring at the headstone in silence, the mechanic walked out of the empty graveyard and heading to the woolpack, where he and his mother lived. Aaron walked into the lounge of the pub where he saw his mum sitting at the table with her mobile phone. Chas looked at her soon with worry and relief.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YA BEEN? IM SITTING HERE WORRIED SICK!" Chas shouted in her high pitched voice

"I went for a walk"

"And you didn't think to tell me?"

Aaron walked to the kitchen to make himself a brew and toast.

"You were sleeping" the blue eyed mechanic answered

Aaron sits down to his cuppa and toast while Chas sits down after him

"I'm just worried about ya, love. You were doing so well with that rugby player and all of a sudden you lost interest"

"mum, can you just drop it" Aaron was now on his feet, he didn't want to listen to this over and over again, he was sick of his mum butting into his business . He met Ed a few months ago, everything seemed to be going well but when things started getting serious he realised that all he wanted was Jackson, It didn't hurt like it did, when he thought of Jackson all he thought about was that day, the day he helped his boyfriend end his life. But the guilt wasn't There anymore, it was just the memories of Jackson, the good ones, like the holiday they took together and all the other special moments together, they way Jackson would tell him off for being a Muppet, the way he made Aaron feel. All the good memories were coming back and it made the mechanic miss him even more. So he ended things with Ed as he knew he would never feel the same way about him as he did for Jackson.

Aaron is at work in the garage with his uncle Cain. Aaron's phone has been ringing nonstop for the last twenty minutes.

"Can you either answer that or turn it off? It's doing me head in" Cain moans.

"I'll put it on silent" Aaron moans. Grabbing his phone out of his overalls, he notices he as a txt and 20 missed calls all from Ed. He opens up the txt, it reads.

**I need to talk to u, pls call me bk. ED x**

Aaron decides to turn off his mobile phone off, he can't be annoyed with ED, not right now anyways, all he wants to do is finish off this car he's working on.

"Trouble in paradise?" Cain asked with smirk on his face.

"Do one Cain"

"Alright sunshine, I was only asking"

"Well don't"

"ay'up, here comes trouble" Cain nods as he sees the figure walking towards them.

"Alright" Chas greets her brother and her son with her high pitched voice

"What do you want?" Aaron moans

"Oi you, I was just asking if you fancied some breakfast" says Chas

"I'm busy"

"Lunch then? In the café?" Chas wasn't giving up; she wants to know what is going on with her son!

"Fine" Aaron sighed

"Great, see you in there at half 12" Chas smiled

"She worries about you" Cain says to his young nephew as Chas walks away back to the woolpack.

"There's no need, I'm fine"

As the morning drags on, Aarons mind wanders back to the night he ended it with Ed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ed sits down on the couch in the lounge of the woolpack, looking up at Aaron standing next to the door.

"What do you mean, you can't do this anymore? Are you finishing with me? Ed asks with a hurt look on his face

"It just doesn't feel right, I like you but" Aaron doesn't know what to say after that, he's never been good with words.

"Is this because of the other night?" Ed asks

"No"

"Aaron?"

"It might be, I like you, I do but I'm not ready for that, IV only known you a few months"

"Is this because of Jackson?" Ed regretted asking the question but he needs to know.

"y'what?" Aaron was angry at the fact that Ed even mentioned his name"

"Well, I know how you felt about him and he was your first boyfriend so I can see how freaked out you are"

"You know nothing about me and Jackson!" Aaron raised his voice, realising what he just said, there was no him and Jackson, Not anymore.

"You should go" Aaron puts both hands on his face; he didn't want to hurt Ed.

"Aaron you shouldn't feel guilty, Jackson would want you to be happy to move on"

"Don't! Don't you dare sit there and tell me what he wanted; you don't know anything about him! Aaron raised his voice getting even angrier

"I didn't mean anything by it, I'm sorry. Aaron, you know how I feel and I think I know how you feel but your just scared"

"I'm not scared and you're wrong, you don't know how I feel"

"Then tell me!"

Aaron didn't want to be in this position again, the last time he told someone he didn't feel the same way, ended up getting hit by a train!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

"AARON?!" Cain shouts, which brings Aaron back into reality.

"What?"

"It's nearly half 12, you're gonna be late meeting yer mum"

_Crap_ he thought to himself, he put his tools away and headed towards the café.

Aaron enters the café, _great she's late_ he thought to himself, he walks up to the counter and orders a coffee.

"Can you hear that?" Brenda asks him?

"Hear what?" Aaron asks in confusion

"Dunno, sounds like a car horn" Brenda goes back to making the coffee.

Aaron stands still to hear what Brenda was on about, he then hears the car horn from outside he then also hears shouting, the closer the voice gets the clearer the voice is

"AARRON!"

"Mum?" Aaron says out loud.

All of a sudden it's like life went into slow motion, the customers ducking out the way, hiding behind the counter and the van coming through the café window. It all goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Characters belong to ITV1 and Emmerdale

It's been a week since the accident, Lucky everyone was ok! Some minor injuries. Carl who was driving the van, hit his head but wasn't anything serious. Aaron was in the lounge at the woolpack with some cuts and bruises. He was getting fed up with his mum mothering him; she has barely left him out her sight.

"Morning love how's the head?"

"Its fine, stop going on about it eh?" he hated people making a fuss over him.

"I'm going to kill that Carl! He could have killed you!"

"Well he didn't, I'm still here so stop fussing" Aaron stood up and grabbed his overalls.

"Eh, what do you think you're doing?" Chas questions him.

"Going to work?"

"The doctor says you're to take it easy!"

"Mum, I'm fine! How many times do I have to tell ya?"

Chas sighs "fine, but don't think I won't be checking up on you! Because I will!"

Aaron rolls his eyes, why can't people just leave him alone? If it's not Chas its paddy or pearl and her lemon drizzle! He just wanted some peace.

The Garage was slow today, nothing really to do apart from one car. Cain was actually in a good today, which was strange.

"You alright?" Paddy greets.

Aaron rolls his eyes. _Great_ the young mechanic thinks to himself, he just wishes everyone would leave him alone.

"Fine, you?" Aaron sighs

"Yeah, good thanks, was wondering if you fancied having your tea at mines tonight?"

"Cant, got plans with Adam"

"Really? Where you two off to?"

"Town" Aaron nods with a fake smile on his face.

"Well, you can have your tea at mines then head out with Adam"

"Paddy—"

"Aaron, just humour me, I haven't seen you since the accident, and you haven't seen Leo in weeks!"

"Fine, I'll be there" Aaron gives in, he can't be bothered arguing. The vet smiles and heads back to smithy cottage.

After work Aaron heads home for a quick shower and change, that way he can head into with Adam right after dinner, HE didn't even want to go into town, but Adam kept pushing, Chas didn't think it was a good idea to go out so early after what happened, which is the reason why he finally agreed to go out, to get away from his fussy mum.

Dinner at paddy's was dragging in, he didn't really want to be there, he loved paddy like a dad, but hated the fuss he was getting.

"So, where are you and Adam off to tonight then?" the older man breaks the silence.

"Bar West I think" Aaron asks while stuffing his face with chips

"Oh right, that's good" Paddy nods

"What?" Aaron can sense there's something not right with the way the vet had said that.

"Nothing, you just haven't been there in a long time"

"I was there a few weeks ago!" Aaron now confused

"Oh, you were? I didn't know that, that's good! I'm glad you're moving on with your life"

Aaron smiles "cheers pads"

Aaron finishes his dinner and says bye to Paddy before he heads out the door to meet Adam.

Aaron and his best mate, Adam both enter bar west, heading to the bar to order a few pints

"So you gonna cop off tonight then?" Adam asks

"y'what?"

"Well, it's what tonight's about, to let your hair down so to speak"

"When have you ever seen me let my hair down?"

"Exactly! You need to get some mate! Adam laughs but he can see Aaron is a bit annoyed with that comment.

"What about you? I'm sure there's plenty of blokes in here that want to use ye as there play thing" Aaron jokes.

"I don't think Mia would be too happy about that mate"

"Or her mum" Aaron teases

"Shut up about that, will ya? Anyways that's over"

"Want another?" Aaron asks

"Yeah, go on then"

Aaron heads to the bar, waiting to get served, he turns to the pool table to see if it's being used, he notices at the corner of his eye at the pool table, someone wearing a red checked shirt, it reminded him of Jackson's old shirt, he wore it the first time he met him. As the lad turns round, showing his face, Aaron is stood frozen, is he seeing a ghost? Is he going crazy? He walks up to the lad, he is laughing with some of his mates, his back now to Aaron.

Aaron takes a deep, trying to get the courage to speak.

"J-Jackson?" he asks

The bloke turns round, now staring at the young blue eyed boy in front of him, he smiles. "Sorry, do I know you?"

Aaron stands frozen, heartbeat racing, what the hell is going on? It's Jackson! How can that be? Jackson's dead!

"Erm, I don—"

"Wait, I know you, you're the bloke that came out in court! I read it in the paper! That took a lot of guts!

Aaron is now confused, what is he on about? He read it in the paper? He was at court! He came to court that day!

"Can I buy you a drink?" the brown eyed man asks.

Aaron can't understand what the hell is going on! Has he actually lost it? Is he actually seeing things?

"Erm, my mate is waiting for me, I better go" he regretted saying it as soon as it came out, but he doesn't know what is going on! He needs answers!

"Maybe some other time then?" Jackson smiles.

_God that smile! I have missed that smile! _ Thought to himself as he nods to Jackson and walks back to Adam.

"Where the hell have ya been? Where's the pints?" The farmer looks confused

"I-I just saw Jackson" Aaron says as it's still going through his mind.

"Who?" Adam asks

"Jackson!" the mechanic is now getting pissed off, why would Adam ask who Jackson was?

"Mate, I have no idea who you're on about? Did you meet someone?" Adam smirked

As Aaron and Adam head home in the taxi, all he can think about is what just happened? It was definitely Jackson! His face, his voice, his eyes! All he knew is that he was going to get answers!

TBC

I hope your enjoying this fic so far, I would love to hear feedback, so please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to ITV1 and Emmerdale**

**I'm not sure whether to carry on with this fic or not, I don't want to write something you don't enjoy. So feedback would be amazing to know whether to keep writing or not**

Aaron didn't sleep at all that night, everything going round in his head. Was he really going crazy? The doctor did say he banged his head. He went into his wardrobe to get the box he kept with things that reminded him of Jackson, but it wasn't there! Aaron went to desk drawer to get the pictures from Whitby, but they weren't there. Aaron gave up looking and went down stairs to the lounge; Chas was already up, sitting on the couch.

"Morning love, fancy a brew?"

"I'll get it" Aaron heads to the kitchen to make himself a coffee. He sits down beside his mum.

"Mum? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can" Chas smiles

"I'm just finding it hard remembering some stuff"

"The doctor said that would be normal for a while"

"Yeah, I know. Just need helping remembering a few things"

"What do you want to know?"

"The court case? What happened?"

Chas was confused to why her son asked her that, it was a long time ago.

"You came out, you told everyone you were gay, I was so proud of you"

Aaron shakes his head "not that bit, the lad I hit? I can't seem to remember his name?" He wanted answers; he wants to know why he saw Jackson last night, when Jackson is supposed to be dead!

"Flynn?" Chas answers

"Flynn?" Aaron makes a face. So he decked Flynn and not Jackson?

"Yeah, you met him a few times while you were still coming to terms, he came to the pub and you panicked, so you punched him. Chas remembering that awful day in court thinking that her only son would get sent down.

"What happened after that?" Aaron asks as he tries to get his head round this

"Are you sure you're ok? Maybe we should call the doctor" Chas says with concern

"No! I'm fine; honestly, I just can't remember some things"

"Okay. Well you didn't see Flynn again after that, it took you some time to deal with the fact your gay and I'm so glad you're starting to deal with it, I thought you would never be able to accept it, but last night when you went to that gay club, oh love! I'm so proud of you" Chas grabs her son and lens in to hug him, Aaron gently pushes her away"

"Get off" the blue eyed boy moans.

So it was Flynn that Aaron decked in the pub and not Jackson? What is going on? Was he actually going crazy? That he wanted Jackson back so badly, he made up some bizarre story in his head? Aaron puts his overalls on and heads to the garage, could he get work done today? His head was all over the place, maybe he wasn't crazy, and maybe this is just his second chance? A second chance to be with the man him deeply loves to do it right this time? Not waste any time like they did the first time around. Maybe he should stop questioning what was going on and just embrace it? But how will he be able to contact him? He doesn't have Jackson's number anymore; he remembered how Jackson spent pretty much every night at bar west playing pool and meeting up with his mates, maybe he will be there tonight? Butterflies start in his stomach, the thought of getting a second chance with the brown eyed builder made his heart race.

"So how did last night go?" Cain breaks his chain of thought.

"Went alright, just had a few pints with Adam"

"That's not what I heard" Cain smirks

"y'what?"

"I heard you left farm boy on his own to cop off with some bloke"

"It wasn't like that; he's just an old mate"

"Is that right?" Cain laughs

"Just do one eh?"

"I could or you could do one and go to the pub and order me fish in chips"

Aaron sighs "fine"

Aaron heads to the woolpack and at the corner of his eye he sees a blue van outside the café, as he stops to look at the van, he sees the name on it 'Jackson Walsh' he stands there frozen still. Is this his chance? His chance to embrace whatever's going on? Or will he make the same mistake last time and run away?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Characters belong to ITV1 and Emmerdale

Feedback would be amazing to let me know if you're enjoying this story or not, I will only keep writing if you're enjoying it

Aaron is sitting at a table in the woolpack with his Uncle Cain eating lunch, it's the only place to eat out in the village now as the café is closed due to the accident, that's why Jackson is here, to re-build the café, and all he could think about was Jackson throughout lunch, why did he bottle it? Why didn't he just go over to talk to him? Was he scared? Maybe he does have a second chance with him, but if it goes horribly wrong again? And he's the one heartbroken again; he can't go through that again! Aaron downs his pint and heads out the pub, he looks down at the café, seeing the builder hard at work, and he takes a deep breath and heads towards him. Jackson turns around to see the young boy who he met a few nights ago walking towards him, he beams a smile, surprised to see him.

"You're not stalking me now are you?" the builder jokes

"Was gonna ask you the same thing" Aaron smiles

"So you live around here then?"

"Yeah, my mum half owns the pub, so I live in there with her"

"Mummy's boy then eh?"

"Far from it" Aaron makes a face

"I'd be living the same if my mum had her way"

They both stare at each other, Aaron can feel the same connection they had before, all he wanted to do was grab the builder, kiss him and never let go.

"So, how did you know my name? The other night at the bar, you called me by my name?" Jackson looked confused, as he's never met Aaron before, so how would he know his name?

"erm, the guy at the bar, I've seen you in there a few times and asked the barman what your name was" Aaron makes a face as he thought back to what he just said, he sounded like a right div.

Jackson smiles, surprised that the young lad in front of him would make an effort to find out his name.

"And your name is?" Jackson asks

"Aaron"

"AARON! GET A MOVE ON! CARS WON'T FIX THEMSLEVS!" Cain shouts from the top of the road

"My boss, I better goes" Aaron smiles not wanting to leave.

"How about a pint later? In the pub about 6?"

"Yeah, mint! See you then" Aaron smiles, his heart beating way too fast

"See you in a bit" Jackson nods as he goes back to work.

As Aaron locks the garage doors, he sees his best mate, Adam approach him.

"Alright mate" The farmer greets

"Yeah good you?"

"Not bad, you fancy heading into town tonight? Mia is doing my head in.

"Not tonight" Aaron says while heading towards the pub, Adam follows

"Hot date?" Adam jokes.

"If you must know, I'm meeting Jackson in the pub"

"Jackson? The bloke from the other night?"

"Yes! Now stop asking questions"

Adam was surprised that his mate was meeting another bloke in the woolpack, the last time that happened Aaron ended up in court! But he seemed different, not the hot headed chav he knew, he was a calmer Aaron, still had a temper and still stubborn but different.

Aaron walks into the pub from the back, he sees Jackson sitting at the back booth, and of course he's sitting there! He always sat there.

"Two pints mum"

"Two?" Chas looks confused.

"That's what I said"

"Who's the other one for?" Chas is now curious

"None of your business" Aaron grabs the two pints and heads to the booth where Jackson is sitting.

Jackson smiles as Aaron sits next to him. "I thought I was the one who was supposed to be buying you the pint?"

"Well, you can buy the next round"

"Is it just me or is the women behind the bar staring at us?" Jackson looks at Chas then looks back at Aaron.

Aaron rolls his eyes "that's me mum, she can't help herself"

"Not use to seeing you with blokes?"

"Nah, it's not that, she's cool with it, too cool with it" Aaron makes a face

"My mum is the same, thank god she loves traveling"

As the night comes to an end, Aaron walks Jackson out to wait for his taxi. Aaron is now nervous; all he has thought about the whole night is kissing, for Jackson to touch him, that's what he's missed the most, Jackson's kind, gentle touch.

"So am I going to see you again?" Jackson asks.

"Well you just work down the road, so will see you time to time" Aaron jokes as he knew exactly what the builder meant.

"That's not what I meant"

"Yeah, you can see me again" Aaron smiles and leans in towards Jackson putting his hand on his face and give him a soft open mouth kiss"

Jackson stares into those blue eyes of Aarons. Jackson now jumps into his taxi leaving Aaron breathless and his head spinning.

Aaron heads back into the pub, where Cain and his Uncle Zac are sitting at the bar, Aaron ignores them, and he doesn't want them running his mood. He heads into the back, about to head upstairs when he hears his mother shout his name.

"Mum, I'm not in the mood, its none of business"

"What makes you think I was going to ask you about that?"

"Well? What is it then?"

"Was just wondering what you wanted for breakfast tomorrow"

"Whatever, I don't care" Aaron is about to head up stairs when Chas stops him.

"So? Who was that in the pub with you?" Chas has an excited smile on her face.

"He's just a mate" Aaron rolls his eyes.

"Is he gay?" Chas really couldn't help herself.

"Yes, is that all? Can I get some kip now?"

Chas nods and Aaron heads up stairs. Lying on his bed, everything running through his mind, the night with Jackson was fantastic, he's still the kind, funny man he once knew. Will they finally have a happy ever after? Or will it end in disaster like before? No, Aaron is going to make sure that doesn't happen, this is his second chance, there's no way he will mess up, right?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Characters belong to ITV1 and Emmerdale

Thank you for the lovely feedback means a lot let me know if you're enjoying this story or not, I will only keep writing if you're enjoying it

Aaron is sitting at table eating his toast when his mum enters the lounge. He knew right away she will start asking questions about last night, he wasn't in the mood to talk to her about, saying that he was never in the mood to talk to anyone about his personal life.

"Morning love" Chas greets her son in a high pitched voice

Aaron nods, trying to ignore her but he knows what's coming,

"Zak and Lisa are having a wee do at theirs tonight, been a long time since we all got together, you fancy it?"

"Cant, got plans"

"With the fella from last night?" Chas asks with curious eyes

"Jackson, his name is Jackson and yes I'm seeing him tonight"

"Two nights in a row? Blimey! you must really like him eh?" Chas was so delighted that Aaron was finally accepting himself and that he's found someone.

Aaron ignores her. Finishing his toast he heads out the door. Before heading to the garage he walks down to the café, as he's half way he sees Jackson taking stuff out his van.

"Need help?" Aaron asks the builder

Jackson beams a smile and nods. They both grab the plank of wood and head inside of the café.

"Shouldn't you be working?" the older man asks

"I'm actually early, had to get away from me mum"

"Ah, trying to get answers about last night?"

"Pretty much, yeah. Was wondering instead of going out tonight, you can come to mines, watch a few DVDs?"

Jackson was thrown back by that question, he didn't think expect Aaron to ask that, but then again a lot had surprised him about Aaron, from what he read in the paper, he thought the young lad would be a hot tempered chav.

"What about your mum?" the brown eyed builder asks

"She's going out for the night, don't start getting any idea; I just mean a few cans and some DVDs" Aaron Smirks. Yeah I'm sure that's all he's after. But maybe it's too soon for Jackson? He knows Jackson isn't one to sleep with someone right away. But it's different for Aaron, as he's already been with Jackson and for a long time, they couldn't have a sexual relationship, so now that he has a second chance with the builder, he doesn't want to waste any more time, all he wants is Jackson, body and soul.

Jackson laughs "I'll bring the dvds then" They both stare at each other which seems like a lifetime, Aaron leans in and gives Jackson a peck on the lips.

"See you later" Aaron says as he walks out the café and heads up the road to the garage.

"ay'up" Cain greets paddy as he walks up to the garage.

Aaron gets up from under the car. _Great_ he thought to himself, Chas must have told him about Jackson now he's doing his noisy.

"What's up Paddy?" Aaron asks the vet

"Was wondering if you fancied a lads night in? Rhona is out with her mates tonight and Marlon is watching Leo, so thought we should have a catch up"

That is the second person that has asked him to do something them tonight.

"Can't tonight, going out with a mate tonight" Aaron explains

"Is this the lad from last night?"

"Yes" Aaron sighs

"I-I just want you to know I'm happy for you, you've came along way since the court case, I'm proud of you"

Aaron makes a face and gives paddy a little smile. He is so grateful to have paddy in his life; his mum did something right for a change, before she messed it up.

Jackson knocks on the back door of the pub, Aaron wasn't hiding him, and he just didn't want all the locals gossiping and didn't want his mum to making a fuss over it.

"Sorry, didn't have time to buy you flowers" Jackson jokes

"You will just have to make it up to me" Aaron teases

The boys are on the second film, but both of them aren't really watching it, Aaron nervously puts his hand on Jackson thigh, The builder turns round to face the mechanic, staring into those beautiful blue eyes.

"I really like you Aaron, but I don't want to rush things, I don't want you ending up regretting anything" The builder is also nervous, yes he has had other blokes in the past, but none of them made him feel the way Aaron made him feel.

Aaron places his hand on Jackson's face "I want this, I want you" Aaron was ready for this, the first time with Jackson was wasted with the drama he caused, he didn't want that the second time around, this is his second chance and he doesn't want to waste it going slow, he loves Jackson with all his heart, it has always been Jackson.

Jacksons hand is now on Aarons face, pulling him in, placing his soft lips on the mechanic's, the kiss is slow, tender, Aaron places his hand on Jackson's waist. The kiss is now more passionate, rougher, The builder lets out a little moan, they both stop, staring at each other tensely, Aaron grabs Jacksons hand and leads him up stairs to his bedroom, Aaron is more nervous than he was the first time he slept with Jackson, this will be the first time they make love to one another with Aaron being in love. This is where Aaron wants to be from now on, forever in love with Jackson.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Characters belong to ITV1 and Emmerdale

Thank you for the lovely feedback means a lot let me know if you're enjoying this story or not, I will only keep writing if you're enjoying it

Aaron and Jackson are lying in bed, the builder lying on his back and mechanic lying on his stomach leaning on his hand, Aaron lifts his other arm, stroking Jacksons face, the builder lets out a small chuckle.

"What?" Aaron asks

"Nothing, just didn't expect you to be the affectionate type"

Aaron leans closer to his lover, tickling his cheek with his nose. Even though it was too soon for Jackson to feel the same way as Aaron did, He wasn't afraid to show it, it was too late for them the first time around when Aaron realised he loved Jackson, but this time is different, it was like he was falling in love with him all over again, the way it should have been.

"You're just a softy at heart aren't you?" Jackson smiles

Aaron softly kisses Jacksons lips and whispers "don't tell anyone" they both at one another, Aaron could lie here forever, he still couldn't believe this was happening, but stopped questioning it, he was back with Jackson that's all that matters.

"AARON?!" The high pitched voiced echoed all over the house. The boys jump up in shock rushing to get dressed.

"I thought you said she was out for the night? Jackson says as he rushes to put his boxers on

"That's what she said to me! There must have been an argument and she left early"

"ARRON! I KNOW YOU'RE UP THERE! COME DOWN!"

"Do you want me to sneak out the back?" Jackson asks

"No! Of course not" Aaron sighs "well she's gonna meet you sooner or later"

"Guess it's a lot sooner than later then, come on, before she comes up here!"

Aaron and Jackson head down stairs, Aaron didn't mind Chas meeting his lover; he just didn't want the fuss she would give him once Jackson left. Aaron heads into the lounge first seeing his mum walking towards him.

"There you are, what took you so lo—"Chas pauses as she sees Jackson coming into the lounge after Aaron. "Oh, hi, you must me Jackson"

Aaron notices that Chas wasn't alone in the lounge, Zak, Lisa, Sam and Cain where there also! Aarons face dropped, this is all he needs, and tomorrow at work is going to be a lot of fun. Aaron stares at his mum wondering what is going on

"The booze at Zak and Lisa's ran out, so we came up here" Chas explains

Jackson standing at the door, now feeling quite awkward.

"Sit down, come join us" Lisa smiles

They both sit in silence; Aaron looks up at Cain, his uncle staring back at him with a huge smile on his face. Chas hands them a can of larger each, she sits down next to Jackson.

"So, Jackson, what is it you do?" Chas asks

"I work in trade, builder, I'm doing up the café" he may have been feeling awkward about this situation, but he was polite, one of the reasons why Aaron loved him.

"Oh yeah, I thought I recognised you" Chas replies

"So, what were you two doing up thee anyways?" Cain asks with a smirk

"Erm, Jackson wanted to borrow one of my DVDs" As soon as Aaron said it he felt like a total Muppet, they all knew fine well what they were doing.

"And you both decided to put your t-shirts inside out?" Cain laughs

Aaron suddenly looked at his top and then Jacksons, Cain was right, both tops were inside out, Aaron's face turns red, not knowing how to respond.

"I don't think that's any of our business what these two lads get up to in private" Lisa responds to Cain's question.

"It's getting late, I better head off" Jackson finally speaks

"oh don't be daft, you're just going to drive all the way back here in a few hours, you might as well stay here tonight" Chas suggested

Jackson looks at Aaron to see how he feels about his mother's request; Aaron nods at the builder and smiles.

Aaron crawls into his bed were Jackson is already lying in.

"Sorry about that lot" Aaron says

"It's alright, wait to you meet my mum" Jackson chuckles.

Aaron already knew what Hazel was like, he actually missed her, they had been through so much together, that they grew close and Hazel loved Aaron like a son.

"I'm sure she's not that bad"

"You will regret that when you do meet her" Jackson laughs

Aaron leans in to give his lover an open mouth kiss before he falls right to sleep.

Aaron wakes up to find the right side of the bed empty, with disappointment on his face, he quickly gets dressed for work before heading down stairs. Aaron walks into the lounge of the pub to find His mum and Jackson having a brew and chat.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Aaron moans

"Because you looked so damn cute sleeping, couldn't bear to wake you" Jackson says in his cheeky sarcastic tone.

"Oh, shut up" Aaron rolls his eyes

"Well, I better get off to work, and I also have to nip round to pearls house, she has a wobbly table apparently, thanks for letting me stay and for the breakfast" he says to Chas

"See ya later, mate" Aaron smiles at his lover.

As soon as Jackson leaves, Chas is standing grinning at her son.

"What?" Aaron hisses

"He seems like a lovely bloke"

"He is" Aaron nods

"You look so happy, don't think I have ever seen you this before, so chuffed for you kid"

Aaron makes a face; he hates it when his mum gets all soppy.

Aaron gets up from the couch and heads off to work. Everything seems perfect, this is the way it should have been the first time around, but is this going to be a happy ending or do old habits die hard?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Characters belong to ITV1 and Emmerdale

Thank you for the lovely feedback means a lot let me know if you're enjoying this story or not, I will only keep writing if you're enjoying it

The boys have been seeing each other for almost 3 weeks now, Aaron had never been so happy, he was different this time around, more open, more affectionate towards Jackson although he still didn't like being affectionate in public but he did it at times anyway, for Jackson, he was making sure this time would be different, he was making sure of it! Jackson's birthday is tomorrow and he is going to make sure this one will be a great one, as Jacksons last birthday first time around, didn't go as plan, he messed it up and a few months later, both their lives changed forever, so this time, it will be different, he is going to make sure it's a birthday he will never forget!

Aaron wakes up to Jackson on the phone, he hated getting woken up. He sat up on the bed with the covers wrapped round him.

"Mum, what do you mean aunt Polly kicked you out?" Jackson moaned "I told you not to wind her up like that, you know how she gets, fine! I'll come get you, I'm not in the flat, so I'll just come get you, okay, see you soon" Jackson hangs up. "Sorry, if I woke you"

"It's fine, what did yer mum want?"

Jackson lets out a big sigh "Mum and Aunty Polly had a row, and now she has nowhere to live, so looks like I'll be having another flatmate for a few days before she's off to Mexico"

Jackson sits next to Aaron on the bed, rests his head on his shoulder

"She wants to meet you, on Sunday, she wanted it to be tomorrow, but I told her you wanted me all to yourself tomorrow" Jackson grins

"Yeah, that's cool" it wasn't a big deal for him to meet his boyfriends mother, he already did it once.

"Thank you, she is excited to meet you" Jackson leans in and kisses Aaron softly on the lips, Aaron pulls away.

"You're going to make me late!" Aaron smirks

"I'm sure Cain can manage on his own for half an hour" Jackson rests his hand on Aarons face, leaning in for another kiss.

Aaron walks into the garage an hour late, Cain doesn't look very happy.

"What time do you call this?" Cain shouts

"Something came up"

"I bet it did, listen I don't care what you get up to with twinkle toes, just don't do it on my time yeah?"

Aaron ignores his uncle and starts working the car in front of him, thinking of what he's got planned tomorrow, and he gets to work with a smile on his face.

Aaron heads into the woolpack after work, he notices his best mate at the bar.

"Alright, farm boy" Aaron greets

"Well, if isn't my so called best mate" Adam hisses

"Oh, don't be like that, buy you a pint?" Aaron grins

"Fine, where's lover boy anyways? Finally seen sense and dump you?" Adam teases

"Oh you're so funny, he's actually at his flat tonight, long story"

"So, how are things with you then?" The farmer asks

"Yeah, good, really good in fact" Aaron nods

"It's good to see you happy" Adam pats Aaron on the back and the two go sit down at a table with the pints.

Jackson walks in to the pub to see Aaron with his mate, Adam. Aaron sees his boyfriend approaching them, a huge smile on his face, he always felt better once Jackson was with him.

"How did it go then?" Aaron asks the builder

"Oh don't ask, she ended up in a pub waiting for me, then started banging on about me dad"

"You want a pint?" Aaron asks

"Yeah, I'll these in though" he winks at Aaron and heads to the pub

"Mate, you're well-loved up" Adam teases

"Shut up, you Muppet" Aaron makes a face, but it's true, he was loved up, this second chance with Jackson, made him fall in love with him all over again.

"Have you told him?" Adam asks

"No, not yet"

"You should mate; it's well clear he feels the same"

Jackson heads back to the table with the three pints, and enjoy the rest of the night.

The night comes to an end, Adam heads home. The boys head upstairs to Aarons room. Jackson throws his arms round Aaron's neck, staring into his blue eyes, Aaron's heart starts racing, butterflies in his stomach, it's now or never he thought.

"I love you Jackson" Aaron says while looking into those beautiful brown eyes

"I love you too" Jackson was so relived, he was bricking to tell Aaron how he felt, in case he done a runner, but he didn't, not this time.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Characters belong to ITV1 and Emmerdale

Thank you for the lovely feedback means a lot

Aaron is in the lounge at the table, he couldn't sleep, he had a strange feeling in his gut, but would it be? The boys were on the right path, it's been going great, this is the way it should have been the first time around, but was it a matter of time that Aaron's unlucky streak crept up on them? He hopes not, maybe that's why he wasn't sleeping well? Maybe it's a worry over nothing? That he's not use to being happy, that he's just waiting for something bad to happen? Jackson left early to spend some time with his mum on his birthday before they head out. Aaron didn't have something big planned; he just wants the builder to have a birthday that he deserves. Chas now enters the lounge, smiling at her son.

"Alright love" His mother greets

"Yeah, you?" Aaron replies

"Where's Jackson?"

"He had to go back to his flat for a bit"

Chas then sits down next to her son, with concern on her face.

"Aaron, love, I know how much you like Jackson, but do you not think you two are spending too much time together? I mean you've barely seen Adam and Paddy misses you"

"I saw Adam last night, actually" Aaron responds

"Oh right, that's good! You should pop into see Paddy"

"I will, but I have a half day at the garage then I'm meeting Jackson"

"I know he's your first boyfriend, but you should never ditch yer mates for a fella"

"I'm not!" Aaron makes a face. It was true, he was spending a lot of time with Jackson, but to Aaron, he spent almost a year without him and now he has a second chance with him, he doesn't want to waste any time mucking about.

Aaron is at the garage on his own today, it's only a half day, and so while Cain is in bed, Aaron is hard at work. As he closes the car bonnet, he sees Paddy standing there, he jumps a little.

"Jesus, Paddy, you trying to kill me?" Aaron moans

"Sorry" The vet chuckles

"What is it you want?"

"Just wanted to say hello, haven't seen you in a while"

"Did my mum put you up to this?"

"Maybe, she is just worried about you" Paddy confesses

"Worried about what? For the first time in my life, i am actually happy! So there's no need to worry!"

"I'm glad to see you happy, we all are, we're just worried that—"

"Paddy, I don't want to hear it, my mum already gave her opinion" Aaron walks into the office to get something of the tool box. Can you do one now? I want to get this done sometime this morning"

Paddy nods and walks back to smithy cottage, He didn't mean to have a go at the older man, he was just sick of everyone sicking their noise in.

Aaron is sitting at the pub, waiting for his lover to arrive; the plan is to have a few pints in the pub then head into town. Aaron is taking Jackson to an Indian restaurant, then off to a comedy club and then Bar west. He was excited and was going to make sure he wasn't going to mess it up, like he did the last time. As Jackson walks into the woolpack, Aarons smile quickly fades as he stares in horror; Jackson is wearing a blue checked shirt, the same one we wore the night of the accident, the night that changed their lives forever. The gut feeling he had this morning came back. Was he just worrying for nothing? He brushed it off, it was probably nothing, he wanted this night to be perfect and that's what it will be.

The boys are now entering Bar West, The meal and the comedy club was great, they were enjoying themselves, Aaron was glad to see Jackson having a good birthday. They head to the bar to order the pints, once they get the drinks; they head to a booth to sit down.

"You enjoying yourself then?" Aaron asks

"Yeah, of course, still gutted you didn't buy me birthday flowers, some boyfriend you are" Jackson jokes

"I told you, I don't do flowers"

"How about a birthday kiss then?" Jackson smirks

Aaron leans in and gives Jackson a soft open mouth kiss. Aaron pulls back, smiling at Jackson.

"So you all set for me mum tomorrow then?" Jackson asks

"I just have to be" Aaron sighs

As the night goes on, Aaron goes outside for a smoke, He is standing at the bar door, where he sees three blokes standing there, staring at him, he turns to his left and walks away from the door.

"Poof!" One of the blokes shouts as Aaron walks away, the other two strangers start laughing, anger now building up inside of Aaron, he turns towards them, walks straight up to the one who called him the name, face to face they are now.

"Do you want to repeat that?" Aaron hisses

At that second, Jackson comes out the bar, seeing Aaron squaring up to this stranger

"What's going on?" Jackson asks confused

"Oh, is this your boyfriend?" The stranger taunts

Aaron tightens his fist, raising his arm, his fist meets the strangers face, making him stager a little bit. The other two are now trying to tackle Aaron for punching their mate, Jackson pulls one of the blokes off the mechanic, The stranger punched the brown eyed builder in the stomach, making Jackson flinch, the three strangers now running away, Aaron puts his hands on his face, what the hell was that he thought? He looks at his boyfriend, noticing that Jackson hands are gripping on to his stomach, staring at the mechanic in shock, As he removes his arms, Aaron can see a blood stain seeking through the builders shirt, Jackson falls to his knees, blood now coming out of his mouth, Aaron runs to his love, in sheer shock, tears running down his face!

"JACKSON! No, no! This isn't supposed to happen" Aaron cries out

Aaron held his lover in his arms, uncontroable tears now running down his face. What was going on? This wasn't supposed to happen? This was Aaron's second chance of happiness, so why was this happening? Why was his boyfriend getting taken away from him, yet again?

Aaron and Paddy are sitting in the family room at the hospital, waiting to hear if Jackson was okay or not. Aaron in complete shock to what just happened, tears still filling up in his eyes.

"He will be okay, I'm sure everything will be ok" The vet tries to reassure him

"This wasn't supposed to happen, I don't understand" Aaron cries out to himself Aaron now on his feet, pacing up and down the family room, the mechanic's feet start to stagger, his head feeling dizzy. Aaron falls to the floor, Paddy running to him, shouting on the nurse to help him.

"AARON?! ARRON?!" the vet shouts.

"Aaron? Aaron?" the voice continues but is more softer than the vets. Aaron still half awake, feeling weak and groggy.

"Jackson?" the mechanic cries out, his voice weak.

"Did he just call me Jackson?" The voice now confused.

Aaron's eyes open, to see his mum and paddy sitting around him, he's lying on a hospital bed.

"Oh, Aaron! Thank god, I thought I was going to lose you" Chas cries

Aaron tries to talk, but his voice is dry and still weak.

Chas puts her hand on her sons arm. "Its okay love, Aaron, you-you, tried to kill yourself, Adam and Cain found you, listen, I know that your gay, it's ok, we will get through this together".

I really hoped you liked this story, I always intended to end it this way. Please let me know what you think? Feedback is always welcome.


End file.
